The Molecular Biology Core Laboratory is under the direction of Dr. Russell. This Core laboratory provides support for acrylamide gel electrophoresis of proteins, DNA sequencing, oligonuceleotide procurement, genomic DNA isolation, and the maintenance and storage of bacterial strains, plasmids, and purified proteins used within this Program Project.